


Late night cravings and mini marshmallows

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Captain Canary Fall Challenge, F/M, Leonard Snart - Freeform, Sara Lance - Freeform, cc fall challenge, cocoa, cudding, fall - Freeform, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sara has a late night craving and Leonard is more than okay to go on a mid-night run. For the Captain Canary Fall Challenge.





	Late night cravings and mini marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Sorry i haven't posted anything for a while but i have a good reason!  
> First of all i had a really bad case of writer's block and i could get a word out.  
> MAJOR thank you to AGirlNamedWhiskey for giving me an amazing tip and helping me immensely!  
> Anyway, Happy reading!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network

                                                                                 ~~

“Len?” Sara asked; poking Leonard’s bare chest hesitantly. “Are you awake?” Immediately, the broad man jumped up, concern crossing his features as he looked at the blonde that layed next to him.

“Is everything okay?” He inquired; eyes falling on the large bump that was covered by the emerald pajama top. “Is something wrong with the baby?”

She smiled reassuringly at Leonard and moved a little bit closer to the man. “Everything is okay…” She bit her bottom lip and her eyes dropped to the covers.

“What is it?” He asked her; his fingers toying with the ends of her blonde hair.

“Could you…Uhm…Could you go and get me a pumpkin pie?” Sara mumbled and she saw a smile forming on Leonard’s lips.

He looked at the clock in the nightstand next to him; 3:45. He lifted his eyebrows at the blonde who continued to look uneasy.

Sara has had a very easygoing pregnancy; well with the exception of the really heavy morning sickness and the annoyance from people touching her stomach.

She was in her sixth month and she hadn’t craved anything yet. He was a little concerned about it and now that Sara had actually needed his help for something in her pregnancy he was more than happy to oblige.  

But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to tease her a little bit first.

“So you are actually asking me to go out in the middle of the night and rob a…bakery?” He said with amusement lacing his voice.

“Look Leonard, either you go and get the baby a pumpkin pie, then your very pregnant girlfriend will have to go out in the middle of the night in the cold.” She explained with a pout and Leonard pressed a kiss on her lips. “So that means yes?”

He just smirked and stood up; pulling on a sweater and a pair of pants. 

And when Leonard finally returned home; the sky still dark and the stars still shining, he opened the door to find Sara huddled up in numerous blankets in front of the fireplace with a serene expression on her beautiful face.

He took off his wet boots and parka and sat next to her.

“Sorry for being late.” He whispered in her ear as she turned to look at him and took the opportunity to place a kiss on her perky lips.

He actually cut the pie and placed it on plate, handing it to Sara who had come out of her cocoon.

She gave him a happy smile and reached on the coffee table behind them; handing him a mug filled with hot cocoa and mini marshmallows.

“I figured if you are going to have a mid-night run for my cravings, I should do something for you.” He looked at the woman who was suddenly wrapped in a blanket again. His eyes fell on the cocoa. “Well, it isn’t hot cocoa without the mini marshmallows.”

Leonard felt a smile grow in his lips as he looked at this beautiful woman, who was now happily eating her pie, while making humming noises.

“Is this okay?” He asked her and took a long sip from his beverage.

“The baby loves it.” She purred as she moved closer to Leonard and placed her head on his shoulder. “And I love you. Thank you for the pie.”

“It’s nothing.” He whispered to her hair as he set his mug on the table and she placed the now empty plate on the carpet. “Do I get a thank you kiss?”

Sara sat up a little and pulled her lips to his; the heat radiating from both of them becoming almost too much in addition to the warmth of the fireplace in front of them.

“Totally worth it.” He said to her lips as the both pulled back. “You wanna go inside to sleep?”

Sara’s eyes brows furrowed; indicating that she wasn’t sure.

“Or me, you and the baby can sleep here for the night.” She suggested with her eyes soft. “If you don’t mind the heat.”

“Well…It’s late September…I have my amazing pregnant girlfriend and hot cocoa…” He wondered out loud as he grabbed a couple of pillows from the sofa and sprawled them on the plush rug. “So yeah.”

He layed down and pulled Sara against him. She covered them both with a blanket as Leonard’s hand snaked and rested on the skin under her top; rubbing circles and letting his daughter know that he was there.

He started his day by bringing pumpkin pie to his pregnant girlfriend and cudding in from of the fireplace.

Leonard Snart had the feeling that this fall was going to be really good.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really small, but this is all i could manage to write and i hope that i will find inspiration soon and be in a better state to write fluff, which i adore.  
> Thank you for reading and if you like leave a comment and/or a kudo!


End file.
